Shopping Chaos
by RevolutionChick
Summary: PRDT. Tommy was about to cry, throwing his head into his hands to keep his headache from forming into a migraine. Why did they have to make this so difficult? Grocery shopping was not supposed to be this difficult.


May I say these few things. I'll make it short, don't worry.

1: I have not written in like, over a year now. And even then, I haven't been that good.

2: This, clearly, is my first Power Rangers story. Be nice.

3: They're most likely supposed to be out of character. It's mostly a parody.

4: I've been wanting to write for a long time now, but haven't had any good ideas for a story I could get into. So, I've decided to do just one shots. Funny one-shots, romantic one-shots, or even dramatic one-shots. Anything I can come up with. With that said, if you have any ideas for a one-shot you want written, shoot 'em at me.

And thus, enjoy. Understand my grammar and spelling SUCKS though, and don't point it out.

_Shopping Chaos_

_Dino Thunder One-Shot_

"May I have your attention, Wal-mart shoppers. A sale on Herbal Essence shampoo is being held in aisle nine. Get 50 off yours while you can!"

Conner groaned rather loudly as he strolled behind his science teacher, and next to him his friends, in Reefside's local Wal-mart. He hated shopping. No, he loathed shopping. Clothes shopping, food shopping, and _especially_ Christmas shopping. Now, it was in the middle of June, so Christmas was a while away, but he always had to state that fact whenever he contemplated on shopping, just to remind him how he was never going to do it again for his mother.

"_Why _are we here again, Dr. O?" Conner blurted out, pouting like a six year old.

"Because Conner," Looking behind him while still pushing his cart, Tommy titled his head to the side at the teen. "You guys insist on eating all my food, and last week when I went grocery shopping without you, you tore apart the lab to the point of no recognition. I refuse to take that risk again." He stated, turning his head back in front of him while taking a turn down into aisle three.

Rolling his eyes, the soccer player let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, well, it's not my fault Trent wanted to play the dare game." Looking to his left, he suddenly grinned happily and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms. He was about to put it in the cart when Tommy caught his arm and shook his head. Conner never looked more depressed in his life than that moment as he sadly to put the box back.

"But you could have easily said 'no' to jumping on top of the dinosaur on the wall, Conner." Kira retorted, shooting an eyebrow up at the cereal incident that just occurred, before shaking it off and continuing to walk along Ethan and Dr. O, and the cart, who she had named Jim. Yes, she was bored beyond belief. She could be writing a new song right now, but nope, she was shopping with her teacher.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Conner pointed a finger at Kira in defense. "I thought Trent would have caught me if I didn't do the flip right. So it's his fault I landed on the desk!" He raised his voice a little too loudly, almost being heard over the crying baby in the aisle next to them.

"And _broke _it. Gosh Conner, how much do you weigh anyway? The fall wasn't that high." Ethan pointed out. Before the three could go at it though, Tommy stopped the cart, or as Kira was saying, Jim, and turned around angrily.

"Stop it you guys! Is it so hard to just stay quiet until I get this done? Hayley's in the car waiting for us and I'd like to get this done as fast as I can. It won't be much longer, I promise." The teacher said, listening to a few seconds of silence as they exchanged glances, and finally shrugged an 'okay'.

So for a few minutes, they were indeed silent, to Tommy's content. They went through at least two more aisles where the only sound that could be heard were their shoes shuffling, Jim's - I mean, the cart's wheel's squeaking when pushed, and the not-so-occasional sigh from Conner.

"Why do we need turkey flavored seasoning?" Kira randomly asked, breaking the intense silence between them all. Looking over at her, just as he had grabbed the packet of seasoning sauces, Tommy paused. He didn't know if she had actually said that, or he was just imagining it all.

"Must…you ask about the grocery's I'm getting?" He finally said, slowly putting the packet into the cart all while still staring at the girl.

"Jim doesn't want turkey flavored seasoning in him. He wants chicken. Can you get the chicken?" Kira's words, to say the least, made all three men snap their heads over at her and stare like she was some kind of alien. It was a long time before anyone did anything; in fact, it was Tommy who slowly pushed the cart away from her, and then further down the aisle. He however, moved very slowly, just because he was freaked out by his student's statement.

"Hey Dr. O, why is it we have to tag along with you, but Trent gets to go off and do his thing?" Ethan asked, jogging up to the teacher as he did.

"Trent isn't doing his own thing, he's -" Yet another pause was taken from Tommy. He looked in behind him, in front of him, and to both of his sides in panic and anger.

"Where's Trent?"

* * *

"And this one only cost twelve dollars, and then this - oh this! Three dollars! Yes, my precious, oh my precious…I'll never leave you. You're my babies, I love you all!"

"Uh, Trent?" Kira walked into the drawing aisle very slowly as she saw her friend sitting on the floor crossed legged, with at least twenty objects surrounding him, from notepads to pencils.

"Get away! Get away, they're mine! All mine!" Trent suddenly snapped, backing away with a few things gathered in his arms. Kira was seriously wondering if he had lost it. Yet again though, she did name Dr. O's cart Jim…the reason she was sent to go find the white ranger.

"You know you can't buy all th-" Kira couldn't even finish her sentence, because Trent threw a pen at her leg. She looked at her leg in confusion, and then up at Trent, who was grinning a little manically.

"Oh but I can! Notepads are only five dollars, pencils are one! Markers are two, color pencils are three. Kira, its heaven! I have this much money. I can buy it _all!_" Trent's arm swung around him at the whole aisle, and he let out a laugh, just like crazy people do.

Knowing he had gone too far, Kira stormed up to him and grabbed his arm, despite the few times he slapped it away with a packet of crayons.

"Come **_on_** Trent! You're going to get in trouble with Dr. O if you keep this up!" She grunted, dragging him away from his pile of drawing items.

"NO! Don't let her take me away friends! SAVE ME!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ethan stopped, tilting his head to the side confused.

"Probably just another kid wanting his G-I-Joe doll. Ignore it." Conner said, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes sparked with glee all of a sudden though, and he turned to his right at Dr. O, who was comparing prices of meat.

"Hey Dr. O, can we get -" Tommy didn't even look behind him at what Conner wanted, which was a box of those plastic bottled kool-aid drinks. He simply immediately said 'no' and went back to getting some steak.

"Pft. You suck." Conner mumbled with a pout. He was about to continue muttering about how much he hated his science teacher when a sudden cry of shouts echoed all of Wal-mart, and even Tommy spun around to find Kira dragging Trent by his arms down the aisle next to them. To add onto the weirdness, Trent was kicking and screaming.

"What the…" Conner exclaimed, watching as Tommy whipped by him, still holding a packet of meat in his hands.

"Trent! Knock it off!" Tommy shouted over the teen's cries. However, they just got louder the more he told him to stop.

"I found him in the drawing aisle. He had like, a gazillion things he wanted to buy and was…kind of acting like Golum." Kira sighed, stepping away from Trent officially to embarrass to be seen around him.

"Trent! I said knock it off!" Tommy finally took serious action and hit Trent with the meat. This did the trick as the white ranger instantly stopped; looking up at his teacher from his lying spot like nothing had happened.

"Oh, hi Dr. O. Are we done shopping yet?" Tommy didn't even reply, instead, he turned around and walked back over to his cart, leaving Trent to pick himself up. He had no idea what went through the boy, and at the moment, could care less. He just wanted to finish grocery shopping - the faster the better.

As he took a turn into aisle seven, Conner and Kira trailing behind him, and eventually Trent limping behind them due to being hit in the leg with a packet of meat, Tommy once again stopped as he was looking at puddings. Something wasn't right. Someone was…missing.

"Where's Ethan?" He shouted, spinning around fast enough to give someone whiplash. All three teens sighed, knowing _exactly _where Ethan was. For Tommy to ask was pretty much pointless.

"That's it," Tommy exasperatedly said, throwing his hands down on the cart and walking away from it. "Stay with the cart, I'm going to go get him. And _don't _leave!" Tommy pointed his finger at them all as he walked out of the aisle, leaving them all alone with Jim.

Slowly, they began to go their separate ways, whistling innocently, until a mad-man cry from their teacher was heard from nearly across the store.

"I mean it!" And thus, the rangers didn't take another step.

* * *

The entertainment section could give anyone a headache, and that's exactly what was going through Tommy's thoughts as he listened to beeping, buzzing, and all other kind of technology sounds filling his ears. His plan: Find Ethan and get out of there as fast as possible. And then tie the teenagers up with duck tape. They were too big to all fit in the cart, sadly enough.

Luckily, he didn't have to look far. He found the blue ranger standing in front of a gaming shelf, a geeky smile planted on his face. Tommy almost felt bad he was going to be the only taking that smile off.

Key word there - Almost.

"Ethan!" He shouted, storming up to the gamer and dragging him away by his shirt, causing a few stares and chuckles. Ethan, however, let him do it. He was too caught up reading the back of his game to really notice, or care.

"Dr. O, I got to buy this game! It's half the price it would be at -"

"You're not buying anything. You're staying with me as I finish my shopping, and then we're going back to the Dino Ruins so I can take _a lot _of Advil. Got it?" Dr. O firmly said, snatching the game from Ethan only to have him grab it back with a whimper.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, he decided not to care. He could look at it all he wanted, he wasn't going to buy it, and that was final. Coming back to aisle eleven where his cart was, he threw Ethan ahead of him and stormed up to Kira and Trent, who were guarding his cart. Kira and Trent…wait…

"Where the hell is Conner?" Tommy finally snapped.

* * *

"Yeah baby, you know, I just do my thing. It's not that hard, only…only a true pro can pull it off." Conner chuckled, running his fingers through his wavy brown hair as the chick in front of him giggled, clearly impressed.

"Wow Conner, that is so hot. Hey, you know -" Before she could go on, she felt herself behind shoved aside into the clothes rack next to her. Shouting out a cry, she stood back up with her hands on her hips.

"Trust me; he's too young for you." Tommy said as he grabbed Conner's arm and dragged him away.

"Hey! That was so not cool Dr. O. I was hittin' it off with that ch -" Conner's eyes went wide as he caught a glimpse of an item that would make him happy for the rest of the month. And surprisingly, it wasn't Lucky Charms or Kool-Aid. Snatching the box fast enough with his free hand with his teacher still dragging him across the store, Conner squeaked in delight.

"Dude! I _need _to get this soccer ball! It's got to be the best I've seen yet, _and _it's in my color. Please, please, please, please, please, please -" Conner kept begging until he reached aisle eleven, where he did the same as he did with Ethan and shoved him out of his sight next to Trent and Ethan.

Only two…

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me!" Tommy was about to cry, throwing his head into his hands to keep his headache from forming into a migraine. It was only supposed to be a quick in and out to get some necessary stuff - Hayley did it faster them him for crying out loud. Why did they have to make this so difficult? Grocery shopping was _not _supposed to be this difficult.

"Kira said she'd be right back, Dr. O. She swore her guitar on it." Trent tried to make him feel better, but instead, he only heard his teacher groan in responds.

"Hey guys! Look at what I found!" Kira came rushing back into the aisle just in time, passing by a rather aggravated Dr. O.

"Kira…I told you not to -" Looking up, Tommy saw the yellow ranger showing off a case of guitar picks to her friends, and sighing, he shook his head, giving up.

"Never mind." Grabbing his cart, he pushed it out of the aisle. At least he was nearly done. A few more items and he could go pay for his stuff.

Somehow, the teacher was able to block out the chatting of the four behind him as he swiftly grabbed the rest of the things on his list, going so fast that most of the time the rangers couldn't keep up with him. It was only three minutes later that he was at the check out line. However, he had to deal with utter chaos waiting in line.

"Oh please Dr. O, I could be the best gamer in the world if I got it!"

"I **_need _**this ball man. I need it. I'm going to die without it. Do you want to be the cause of my suicide? Do you?"

"My music will be so great Dr. O, come on!"

"Please…please…don't leave behind my friends! **_Please!_**"

All four teenagers begged at once, and this, he couldn't block out. He finally reached the cashier, who looked at him a little strangely with the teenagers behind him acting like a bunch of children.

Finally, he threw his hands up in the air, spinning around in annoyance. "FINE!"

* * *

"The total is…$256 and 66 cents." The blonde haired cashier said, watching as the man despondently handed over his check. As she rung it all up, she watched with a smile when the four kids that were once behind him walked out of the store opening their new stuff.

"You know, it's really sweet when a father gets stuff for their kids." Tommy thought about correcting her, but decided against it, too worn out to really say anything other than 'uh-huh', which is exactly what he did. He grabbed his cart full of plastic bags, and strolled out of Wal-mart, bluntly ignoring the lady telling him to have a good day as he exited.

Once next to the jeep, he placed all the groceries in the back seat, most having to be on top of the already squashed Trent, Kira, Conner and Ethan. He then sighed, jumping in the front seat and grabbing his, sticking them in the ignition.

"Uh…what ever happened to you swearing on not buying them anything?" Hayley asked from the passenger seat, chewing on a Twizzler she had got while she was in the store. Her shopping was quick, unlike the friend next to her.

"Shut up, okay? I have a headache." And with that said, the ride home was quiet. At least from Hayley's end, that is.

"That is the last time I go shopping…" Tommy muttered.


End file.
